Seasons of Love
by kamenashi
Summary: Follow Yui and Azusa as the months go by and their bonds of friendship deepen into something much more.
1. Blizzard

It was a chilly November afternoon and the five members of the light music club were sitting at their usual table, drinking hot tea and eating cake provided by the keyboard player Kotobuki Tsumugi.

Their heater appeared to be broken as all five girls were bundled up in coats, scarves, and gloves despite the fact that they were indoors. One of the guitar players was shivering. "Azu-nyan, warm me up," the third year Hirasawa Yui whined, standing up and moving so she was on her feet behind Nakano Azusa, a second year and the other guitar player. The brown haired Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa and hugged her from behind, rubbing her face against the twin tailed girl's hair and messing it up.

Azusa gasped. "Yui-sempai, please stop it!" she said, attempting to squirm out of the other girl's grip. Azusa didn't really mind having Yui all over her, though. In fact, every time the brown haired girl touched her, Azusa felt like singing "Fuwa Fuwa Time". Every time Yui put her hands on her, the dark haired girl got chills all over and her heart would beat so loudly in her chest that it made her feel like she was at a rock concert.

"Azu-nyan~!" Yui cooed, as if she was talking to an actual cat or something. She eventually loosened her grip.

Quite sad that the older girl let go, Azusa hid her disappointment well. "Be glad that you're in here and not out in that," the small girl said, pointing out the window.

Pressing her face against the glass, Yui saw snow as far as her eyes could make out. It was swirling around everywhere, flakes landing against the window and disappearing at once. Yui's eyes were wide and full of excitement like a child with a new toy. "Ehhh~ I want to go outside and play!"

Before Azusa could open her mouth to protest, the bass player Akiyama Mio did so for her. "Do you want to catch a cold?" she asked. "Going out in this weather would be crazy."

"I agree with Mio-sempai," Azusa said before draining her cup of all the tea it had left.

Yui puffed her cheeks out in defeat, clearly pouting and probably trying to think of ways to sneak outside.

"At this rate we might need to spend the night here," the drummer Tainaka Ritsu said. She was staring out the window.

Everyone knew she was right; one glance out the window told them it probably wouldn't be safe to go outside in that weather. Even the trains would probably stop service.

Just then the door flew open and in came their teacher/adviser Yamanaka Sawako.

"Sawa-chan-sensei~!" Yui exclaimed. She noticed their teacher was carrying a lot of stuff. "What's all that?" she asked as the older woman dumped an armful of items down next to their school bags.

"Eh? Are those... sleeping bags and blankets?" Mugi asked, looking as excited as Yui had been when she'd seen the snow.

"Indeed they are," Sawa-chan answered. "Everyone currently in the building will be spending the night here. Your parents have all been notified."

Mugi looked absolutely delighted. Unable to contain her excitement any more, she bounced up and down on the spot.

"But sensei... it's freezing in here, can we sleep in another room?" Mio asked.

"I'm afraid not... all the other classrooms are locked up, unavailable, or occupied. The rest of the building is cold as well."

Everyone glanced towards the door at the sound of the new voice. The student council president and their friend Manabe Nodoka had just entered the room and explained why they were stuck where they were.

"Nodoka-chan!" Yui said cheerfully.

"Does this mean you'll be spending the night too?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah... four or five other clubs are still here as well," Nodoka answered. "I need sensei to come around with me to make sure everyone is accounted for," she said, indicating a clipboard in her arms.

After saying their goodbyes, Sawa-chan and Nodoka left the room.

The girls of the light music club sunk back into their chairs. Yui's phone went off, signaling that she had a new mail.

"Aww... Ui and Jun-chan are having a sleepover at my house," the third year guitar player muttered, sounding somewhat disappointed. She didn't really like being separated from her sister. But spending the night at school would definitely be fun. She cheered up almost instantly.

Mugi refilled their tea and brought out more cakes from them to eat.

The evening went by quickly. The five girls spent their time playing games, drinking warm tea, eating hot ramen and cake, telling scary stories (which caused Mio to hide in the corner trembling for nearly half an hour), and even practicing their music. It was after midnight when the girls got their sleeping bags ready and climbed into them. They were all clad in their PE clothes, bundled up in scarves and gloves.

Azusa laid in her sleeping bag shivering from head to toe. She didn't want to put her coat on because it would be uncomfortable to sleep in. Next to her, Yui's teeth were chattering.

"Azu-nyan... come here... Azu-n-n-nyan..." Yui said, looking over at the dark-haired girl and unzipping her own sleeping bag in invitation.

"W-w-why don't you put your coat back on?" Azusa asked, her own teeth chattering. Without waiting for an answer, she unzipped her sleeping bag and crawled out of it, grabbing her blanket. Feeling embarrassed, the twin tailed girl climbed into Yui's sleeping bag and quickly zipped it back up, shivering. Her back was pressed against the older girl's front and Azusa was shaking from more than just the cold. Her body seemed to warm up almost at once due to the contact.

Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa's waist, tugging her close. "Mm~ good night, Azu-nyan~."

Shyly, the second year placed her gloved hands on top of the brown haired girl's. "Good night, Yui-sempai..." she said, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Christmas

The cold November days turned into freezing December nights but the girls of the light music club continued practicing their songs despite the frigid temperatures.

On December 23rd, the five girls were bundled up in several layers yet still shaking as they walked to a grocery store. They were on their way to buy food for the party they were having the next day - they'd be celebrating Christmas Eve at Yui's house.

"I w-want to buy lots of y-y-yummy hot food," the brown haired guitar player said, teeth chattering against the cold air. Without any sort of warning, she reached her gloved hand out and caught Azusa's also gloved hand, holding it tight against her own. "Warm~"

"Yui-sempai!" Azusa exclaimed, heat rising through her body all the way up to her cheeks. However, she did not pry her hand away because Yui's gloved hand really was warm and felt nice. The second year convinced herself that her cheeks were flushed with color because it was so cold out; not because she was blushing.

As they walked, Mugi was listing off the foods she wanted to eat the most. She promised that several Christmas themed cakes were already being prepared for their party the next day. That bit of information made Yui flail her hand (and Azusa's) in delight.

Once they reached the grocery store, Mio got a shopping cart and led them around the market. Yui let go of Azusa's hand (the twin tailed girl's face fell in disappointment but no one noticed) and began running around the store picking random products up and placing them in the shopping cart. An exasperated Mio kept putting everything back. Ritsu and Mugi were doing the real shopping, asking Azusa's opinion on several items. The second year found it difficult to listen to their questions since her mind was too focused on a certain brown haired girl, hoping she wouldn't somehow destroy the entire store. It was possible, knowing Yui.

They left nearly two hours later, their wallets much lighter than they'd been when the five girls entered. The grocery store was still standing, surprisingly.

A satisfied Yui pranced along, sipping at hot chocolate. "Azu-nyan, have some!"

The dark haired girl, who was struggling with two heavy bags, looked at Yui curiously. "Can I?" she asked.

"Mm!" was Yui's answer. Instead of taking a bag from the younger girl, she simply held the cup up to Azusa's lips.

Cheeks bright red, the guitar player felt the liquid go down her throat. It was delicious and warm. Sharing a cup with the other was like-

"It's an indirect kiss!" Yui exclaimed happily.

Azusa choked on the drink, spilling it all down the front of her coat.

Yui helped her clean up, wiping the hot chocolate off Azusa's chest (which felt like it might burst).

The next day, Azusa arrived at Yui's house at exactly five pm. Ui answered the door and the twin tailed girl made her way inside the house, taking the vegetable tray she'd brought into the kitchen. She was working on removing her several layers of coats when Ui spoke.

"Onee-chan's hanging up more decorations. I did most of them weeks ago but she said she bought some and wanted to decorate by herself... I wonder what they could be."

The second year guitar player did not have a good feeling about whatever Yui was doing. She didn't have much time to dwell on the subject though because the other three girls arrived shortly afterward.

Yui only appeared when Ui called her to dinner. The third year was wearing a dress designed like a Santa costume, complete with a hat and boots.

Her outfit made Azusa feel very uncomfortable for some reason, yet she could not keep her eyes off her sempai. After dropping a plate of butter and nearly spilling an entire container of tea, the other girls insisted that Azusa sit at the table and let them handle the rest.

Feeling like some sort of child, when it was time to eat Azusa stabbed into her food with much more force than necessary. Embarrassed, she ate in silence.

Until Yui turned to her with chopsticks full of food.

"Open up, Azu-nyan~"

"I'm not a -"

But no one ever found out what Azusa was not, because once her mouth opened, Yui shoved the chopsticks full of food inside.

Choking, Azusa swallowed as best as she could. She hated herself for realizing that it was her second indirect kiss with her sempai in just as many days. She hated herself even more for enjoying that fact.

After third helpings of all the food, everyone felt full enough to burst. Except a certain brown haired guitarist who was sitting in the corner nibbling on a piece of chocolate, looking happy in her very short Santa dress. Feeling horrified, excited, and disgusted (at herself), Azusa noticed she could see Yui's underwear. She opened her mouth to inform the older girl but closed it again, getting some sort of sick pleasure at being able to see them.

"Yui, I can see your panties~" Ritsu said with a laugh. Yui repositioned herself at once, cheeks puffed out.

The girls spent several hours talking, having dessert, and hanging out. Eventually everyone left and only Azusa remained with the sisters. When it was time for her to leave, she said goodbye to Ui who was washing dishes and allowed Yui to walk her to the door.

"...Mistletoe," Yui said mischeiviously, pointing above them to a decoration that had certainly not been there before. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Azusa's.

It was a direct kiss.

Once Yui pulled away, a blushing Azusa stumbled out the door, licking her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Azu-nyan~"

"...Merry Christmas, Yui-sempai," she managed to squeak.

Azusa walked home in a daze, touching her lips happily, unable to think of a better way to get her first kiss.


	3. Valentine's Day

Over a month went by after Azusa's first kiss. Yui never mentioned it again and the twin tailed girl couldn't even think about it without blushing so there was no way she would ever bring the subject up.

The days seemed to fly by and Valentine's day drew closer. This caused the second year guitar player to fret. She planned to give everyone in the light music club giri chocolate. Part of her wanted to give Yui honmei chocolate. Admitting that to herself only made Azusa feel like a nervous wreck. In the end, she made much more chocolate than necessary (most of which was for Yui). She convinced herself that it was all giri chocolate. Really.

On the morning of Valentine's Day, Azusa made her way to school and spent the entire day jittery and unable to sit still in any of her classes. After school, she went to the light music club and began handing out the chocolate.

Yui snuck up behind the twin tailed girl and wrapped her arms around Azusa's small frame. "Azu-nyan, what's for me?" she asked, as the second year handed chocolate to Mio.

"Nothing. You don't get anything," Azusa answered sharply, nose high in the air, ignoring the fact that her heart was beating out of her chest due to Yui's arms being around her. (She made no attempt to fight them off.)

"Eh~? Azu-nyan!" Yui wailed, on the verge of tears.

Sighing, Azusa spun around in Yui's arms. Their faces were much closer than they should have been, but she did not step back. The other guitar player's lower lip was trembling. Feeling bad, Azusa reached into her bag and grabbed the embarrassingly large stack of chocolate for the brown haired girl, feeling color rising in her cheeks.

Yui's eyes were bright. "All of that? For me? Oh Azu-nyan!" she squealed, hugging the smaller girl tightly and rubbing their cheeks together.

The twin tailed girl swayed on the spot, thinking she might faint. Her face felt like it was on fire, but Yui's cheek helped to cool it down. "Y-Yui-sempai... you're crushing the c-chocolate!" she gasped.

Eventually Yui loosened her grip to take the chocolate. She dug into it happily. Ritsu, Mugi, and Mio were all exchanging meaningful glances. None of them seemed surprised or upset that Yui got the most chocolate. Feeling sheepish, Azusa busied herself by pretending to fix the strings on her guitar, wondering if Yui knew that it really was honmei chocolate after all.

The girls of the light music club spent the next several hours drinking tea and eating chocolate. They were going to a hot spring together that night and as the hours went by, Azusa felt herself becoming very nervous. She wasn't sure why; they'd all taken baths together several times before. But there was something about seeing Yui naked that made Azusa sweat and feel like she was going to pass out.

Sooner than she would have liked, the five girls were on the train. Azusa couldn't stop fidgeting, but Yui was asleep against her shoulder so the twin tailed girl tried to keep the squirming to a minimum. The train ride seemed to go much faster than normal and they arrived at their destination.

In the changing room, they undressed and folded their uniforms to place them in baskets. Azusa was doing very well; her eyes were fixed on the floor as Yui bounced around naked, eager to get in the water.

Then the girls were washing themselves before entering the bath. Azusa was sitting on a stool when a naked and wet Yui spoke from behind her. "Let me wash your hair~."

Too flustered to protest, Azusa simply nodded in response. Yui put shampoo on her hands and began running her fingers through the second year's dark hair.

As Yui washed her hair, she moved around a lot. Her bare breasts were pressed against the smaller girl's back. Azusa was sure she was going to die. Cheeks bright red (because it was hot in there, not because she was blushing, she convinced herself), Azusa had to squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lower lip to stop a squeal or a moan or something.

Somehow, the twin tailed girl survived that experience and eventually stood up to join everyone else in the tub. As she spun around, she got an eyeful of naked Yui who was standing up in the water. For as much as she ate, there wasn't a single kilogram of fat on her body. She was so pretty that it made Azusa's chest hurt as her heart tried to escape from inside her. She hoped she wouldn't faint. Whole body quivering, cheeks crimson and on fire, Azusa slowly climbed into the tub.

Yui surfaced from under the water and molested Azusa's breasts from behind. "Oho~ they're getting bigger," she said, sounding like a dirty old man.

Azusa had opened her mouth and was about to let out an earth shattering shriek when Yui moved a hand to cover her mouth just in time. "Azu-nyan~" she cooed, tugging the smaller girl down into a sitting position in between her legs.

Trembling uncontrollably, Azusa tried to calm down but found it a bit difficult to ignore Yui's crotch against her lower back and the breasts against her upper back. The brown haired girl had her hands on Azusa's waist, holding her down. Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi were having an epic splashing battle on the other side of the tub but didn't seem surprised at the skinship between the two guitar players.

Once she regained her composure, the bath was peaceful and Azusa managed to get out without collapsing. It would be another day she'd remember forever. The train ride home went by quickly.

In the privacy of her own bedroom, Azusa stuck her hand up her skirt and into her already wet panties, touching herself and panting as she thought of Yui naked. She hated what she'd become, falling onto the floor with her legs spread as her finger entered herself.

On White Day, Yui gave Azusa chocolate in return as well as a stuffed cat. There were no words to describe the twin tailed girl's happiness. Several tears spilled over and Yui wiped them away, hugging her and cooing "Azu-nyan~" over and over again until the smaller girl stopped crying.

Azusa fell asleep that night cuddling the stuffed cat, holding it close to her chest.


	4. Graduation

Azusa promised herself she wouldn't cry when all the other members of the light music club graduated. She said it so many times that she believed it and made her way to school on the day of the graduation ceremony with her head held high. She could do it, she was certain!

Until Yui appeared out of seemingly thin air and tackled her in a hug. "Azu-nyan~ what will I do without you?"

The second year felt tears welling in her eyes but convinced herself it was because she was suffocating due to the chokehold she was in. "Yui-sempai, I can't-"

Before she even got the sentence out of her mouth, Yui had let go of her and shuffled off to talk to Nodoka. Azusa gasped, mentally and physically hurt by Yui's early departure. She clutched at the spot around her neck where the other guitar player had been touching her seconds earlier.

Ui and Jun came to talk to Azusa and the twin tailed girl used them as a distraction, trying not to think about how horrible the remainder of the day would probably be. She kind of felt like crying already but held it in. She'd be strong.

The rest of the day passed by in a ridiculously fast blur until it was time for the ceremony. Azusa stayed composed through the whole thing. After the ceremony was over, she stood outside talking to some of the third year girls when Yui walked over. Azusa ignored her existence the best that she could and continued her conversation with Mio.

The second year felt herself becoming closer to breaking the promise she made with herself. There was no need to cry; it wasn't as though she would never see the other girls again. They weren't going very far for college. But they'd probably be really busy and they'd grow up and grow apart while Azusa stayed in high school, separated from the band they had created. Her stupid crush on Yui was short lived and nothing was going to come out of it since the brown haired girl would never find out how Azusa felt. The happiness Azusa had known for the past two years seemed to leave her body at once. She had begun crying without even realizing it. Tears streamed down her face rapidly and she tried to wipe them away as they fell but didn't have much luck.

"W-what's wrong?" Mio asked, grabbing Azusa's shoulders and looking at the smaller girl as though concerned that she had lost her mind. They'd been talking about guitars; she didn't understand why that would make the twin tailed girl cry.

"D-d-don't leave me," Azusa said hysterically, wiping at her eyes and looking down at the ground. Asking the other girls to remain in high school forever was an impossible task, especially considering they had just graduated and were moving on to bigger and better things in life. Without poor Azusa who couldn't even get any new people to join the light music club. Not that she wanted anyone other than the four members already there besides herself.

The sound of Azusa's sad voice had startled Yui. She ran over to the second year and pushed Mio out of the way to wrap her arms around the twin tailed girl's body. "Look at me."

By that point, Azusa was sobbing uncontrollably. Reluctantly, she removed her hands from her eyes and picked her head up to look at the girl she had fallen in love with, tears still streaming down her face as her entire body shook with sobs. Her knees were threatening to give out but she held herself steady, trying not to collapse with Yui's arms around her.

"It's going to be fine. I'm going to e-mail you every day and call you all the time. I love you; I'm not just going to let you go so easily, my adorable Azu-nyan."

Hearing those words coming from Yui's mouth, the twin tailed girl's entire body quivered. "I love you, too, Yui-sempai. But in a different way. I wasn't going to tell you, but I'm IN love with you. Now that you know, y-you c-can go to u-university and f-forget about me w-without any r-r-r-egrets." Her voice cracked and tears slid down Azusa's face even harder.

Puffing out her cheeks, Yui frowned at the smaller girl. She used a finger to dry the second year's cheeks the best that she could. Then she cupped Azusa's face in both of her hands, pouting at the other guitar player. "Silly Azu-nyan. I'm in love with you, too. How could you not have realized it by now?" Yui asked, bringing her face close to the shorter girl's.

Upon hearing what her sempai said, Azusa's eyes widened and she thought over the other girl's question. Once the realization hit her, the dark haired girl could have kicked herself for not noticing sooner. Yui didn't treat anyone else the way she treated Azusa; she never did. Not as far as Azusa could remember. Gasping quietly, she cried even harder. "Why didn't you e-ever tell me?" she managed to choke out.

"Would you have believed me if I did?" Yui asked, lips centimeters away from Azusa's. "Besides, you practically recoil every time I touch you. How was I supposed to know you felt the same way I do?"

She had a point. Azusa didn't have much time to dwell on the topic though because soon Yui had closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Azusa's, hands still cupping her cheeks to dry her tears.

That kiss was much different than the one on Christmas Eve. Hesitantly, Azusa put her hands on the older girl's shoulders and kissed her passionately. She hoped all the feelings she had been holding in for the past two years would reach Yui. Carefully, her tongue slipped into the brown haired girl's mouth.

They continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat. Sawa-chan laughed and said "get a room!". Half the school had seen them make out. Cheeks crimson, Azusa cried some more and thought she might die of embarrassment as Yui dragged her to an unused classroom.

Even if the older girl went to college, Azusa grew certain that they wouldn't lose contact. They were bound together by love, all thanks to the light music club.


End file.
